Scream: The Dance
"The Dance" is the ninth episode of season one of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, which is a retooling of the Scream film series created by Wes Craven in 1996. The episode was directed by Ti West with a script written by Jill Blotevogel. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, August 25th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Jordan Rosenberg - Co-producer * John Shiban - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Kay Reindl - Supervising producer * Erin Maher - Supervising producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Jill Blotevogel - Executive producer * Jaime Paglia - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * Series co-creator Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * Actor Jason Wiles is given the "With..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actress Tracy Middendorf is given the "And..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actress Bella Thorne is given a "Special appearance by..." credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series directed by Ti West. * This is the third episode of Scream: The Series written by Jill Blotevogel. She previously wrote "Hello, Emma". * Seth Branson's original name was Seth Palmer. * The name of Seth Branson's former girlfriend is Olivia Findlay. A photograph of Olivia is shown in a police file folder in this episode. Appearances * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Cassie James, who is the grandmother of Brandon James. * This is the second and final appearance of Nina Patterson. She appears on Rachael Murray's video camera only. The scene with Nina takes place on the night prior to the pilot episode of the series, which is the character's only appearance. * This is the first appearance of Ava Miller. She makes two appearances in the series in total. She appears next in "Revelations". * This is the eighth appearance of Piper Shaw. She appeared last in "Ghosts". She appears next in "Revelations". * This is the seventh appearance of Seth Branson. He appeared last in "Ghosts". He appears next in "Revelations". * This is the eighth appearance of Jake Fitzgerald. He appeared last in "Ghosts". He appears next in "Revelations". Allusions * Emma Duval and Kieran Wilcox dress up as Mia Wallace and Vincent Vega, who are characters featured in the 1994 film Pulp Fiction. They were played by actors Uma Thurman and John Travolta. * Noah Foster requests a "fava bean-by-fava bean recap" of events relating to Emma Duval's exchange with Seth Branson. This is a reference to the character of Hannibal Lecter from the 1991 film Silence of the Lambs. One of the most famous and oft-quoted lines from the film is, "A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti". Quotes * Emma Duval: That was real, right? She said that Seth is Brandon's son. * Piper Shaw: Well, its never going to hold up in court, but yeah, that's... that's what she said. * Emma Duval: Well, it's good enough for me. Thank you for doing this. * Piper Shaw: Yeah, you deserve peace. .... * Noah Foster: Can we just go back to the part where your mom, who wears cardigans and drives an SUV, had a baby with Brandon James? .... * Emma Duval: The thing I could never figure out, is why the killer is focusing on my family. But, I mean... if Mister Branson is my family, then all of this makes sense. * Noah Foster: Well what happened when you sat across from him? I want the fava bean-by-fava bean recap. * Emma Duval: Well, he played it pretty cool. That's why I need to know for sure. .... * Noah Foster: Come into the light, my children! Cackles Let me hear you scream! .... * Audrey Jensen: Okay, so Rachael practically lived with her camera. I mean, she documented everything. * Noah Foster: Coming from you, that's kinda scary. * Audrey Jensen: When I was trying to make her memorial video, I went to access her video files, but they'd all been wiped from her computer. * Noah Foster: Interesting. Kind of like how Nina's spy-cam network just up and disappeared. You think Rachael might have caught Branson doing something on tape? * Audrey Jensen: Well, it might explain why he made it look like a suicide. Wasn't part of the plan. * Noah Foster: It was cleaning up loose ends. But... if all the footage was deleted... * Audrey Jensen: Rachael backed everything up to the cloud. And I have the password. * Noah Foster: Time for a raw footage film festival. Un-enthusiastically Yay. .... * Noah Foster: What? He's not gonna kill her during the dance sequence. .... * Audrey Jensen: Rachael might be gone but I'm going to make sure she is never forgotten. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Dance" at the Scream Wiki ---- Category:Scream: The Series episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Ti West Category:Jill E. Blotevogel Category:Jordan Rosenberg Category:John Shiban Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Kay Reindl Category:Erin Maher Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Jill E. Blotevogel Category:Jaime Paglia Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Carlson Young Category:Jason Wiles Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Bella Thorne Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Bobby Campo Category:Tom Maden Category:Lenore Banks Category:Ryan Broussard Category:Lindsay Musil Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified